SPR's Helpers
by DeathXAngle
Summary: This is a continue on from 'That's one way of telling someone you like them'. Naru accepts a case from his perants in England but when he arrives the case turns for the worst...will Naru and his new helpers along with his team be able to solve this case?. Who will get attack instead of Mai Taniyama on this case?
1. A new Case

**Chapter One – A new Case**

**Naru was sat in his new car with a thrown on his face "cheer up Naru it's just another case" Mai said to her boss/boyfriend as he picked her up that morning "yeah which were from my parents Mai" was his reply as he tried not to sulk over it "well you accepted it" Mai mumbled under her breath as they pulled out of her street and headed towards the S.P.R building.**

**Once they pulled up Mai was thrown into a bear hug by none other Bou-san "Jou-chan made it….alive" he said but mumbled the last bit in her ear as he saw Naru's face, Mai looked at Bou-san before they both burst out laughing together as they watched Naru walked towards the S.P.R van.**

**Once Naru was in the van he thought about the case his parents asked them to do;**

_**Flash Back.**_

_**Naru had arrived at his apartment after dropping Mai at home to find Lin sat on the sofa waiting for him.**_

"_**Noll I need to talk to you about why your parents were here" Lin said as he watched Naru sit on the chair opposite him, "go on" "well according to your father he took a case back in England which went wrong" "what happened" "well on of your fathers workers was in a room on the third floor of the building, your father was on the first floor when they herd screaming, as they arrived at the room they saw him on the floor soulless like it was drained out of him, his body still there all pale but there's no soul." Lin finished as he grabbed his drink and took a sip and waiting for Naru to speak.**_

"_**So they want use to take it…why?" he asked looking at Lin like he was crazy, "well they believe that you and our team can solve it, they think were the best at this stuff but this is our first time with something like this Noll" the teen nodded for his reply before looking at him and saying "could you do research on this kind of thing and also I think it's best to call you know who they might be able to help with this thing and tell my parents that I accept the case for them" Lin nodded then went to his bedroom to do what Naru asked him to do.**_

_**End of Flash Back.**_

**Naru was brought out of his thoughts by Mai as she got into the van with Lin on the other side "everyone's ready Naru" she said before pulling out her drawing book and started looking through the pages at what she drew.**

**Sorry it's short but I'm trying to think who should get attacked instead of Mai this time. Hope you enjoy it though.**


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey guys I need some help with the next chapter who ever can think of a person to get attack out of SPR part from Mai and a way of how they got attack will be in my third chapter of this story,

Hope to here from some people with ideas.

Thank You


	3. First SPR attack!

Chapter ? - Two attacks in one day Part 1

Ayako and Bou-san were walking down the hall after Naru gave them jobs to do, when they came to the first room on their list they started doing tempeture checks.

When they stopped at door 135, Ayako felt something was off as she slowly walked into the room with Bou-san following her when suddenely the tempeture in the room dropped and the door slammed on Bou-san face locking Ayako alone in the room with Bou-san on the otherside of the door screaming her name.

-Ayako's Pov-

'Great locked in a room with a ghost and there's not one single plant or tree nearby to help me...hurry someone help me' i thought to myself as i turned to look round the room to see if i could spot whats in the room with me when suddenly i was frown across the room and into the wall.

Falling to the ground i tried not to let out a yulp as that did really hurt 'i feel sorry for Mai when they are attacking her now that i know what she goes through' i thought as i stood slowly whilst looking round again only to hear Bou-san annoying but sweet voi... 'wWWOOOO SINCE WHEN DID I THINK BOU-SAN'S VOICE SWEET' i shouted in my head.

"AYAKO ARE YOU ALL RIGHT IN THERE?"

I was about to reply when i was throw, again, at the door causing Bou-san to scream my name before screaming that he's of to fetch the others 'charming'.

' .I Don' . .LEAVE' the voice said but the shouted the last part right in my ear like it was right next to me.

Before i could think of anything else i was thrown yet again but this time i was thrown through the window that was in the room causing everthing to go black but before that i could hear Mai screaming my name.

-Bou-san's Pov-

After getting the others from the bass we all ran back to the room Ayako was locked in only to hear something or someone going through glass, Lin-san knocked down the door but when we got in Ayako wasn't there and there was a broken window.

We all started looking round for her as it is a big room and she could of easly hid when we all hear Mai screaming her name, turning round i saw Mai was looking out of the broken window and down to the ground, joining her, i followed her eyesight, there on the ground not moving at all is Ayako with glass all around her ' ' was all i thought before running out of the room, down the corridor, down the stairs, towards the front door then to were she was laying while at the same time Naru got Lin to call for an amberluance.

When i reach her i checked to see if she's got a pulse, "Naru-san she has a pulse but it's to weak we have to get her to the hospital now" i shouted at my boss while looking up at him as he stood behind Mai looking down at me from the broken window.

-10 minutes later normal pov-

As Ayako was rushed to hosiptal with Bou-san at her side Naru decided to send Mai and John back to the room to finish Ayako's job of.

Sorry it's short but i tried to come up with something good and not boring but i hope you engoyed it ^-^


	4. Secound SPR attack

Chapter ? - Two attacks in one day Part 2

Mai and John were walking back down towards the SPR bass after doing Ayako's and Bou-san's job when the lights started flicking off and on.

The two teens looked at each other before running down the hallway when Mai suddenly felt something or someone grabbing her ankle, looking down she saw a hand earning her to scream as she fell to the fall before it started dragging her away with John ruuning after her.

-Naru's Pov-

'Well at least the ghost's are not shy this time' i thougnt as i went through the papers on my desk before hearing the oh to familior scream thats has everyone on their feet and running towards them.

I opened the door to the bass then i stopped at what i saw, Mai came past fast then John who was running after her, me, Lin, Yasu and Masako stood their before sharing a glance then started after her aswell.

We were getting closer to Mai when Lin suddenly shouted "SHE'S HEADING FOR THE ROOF NARU" that caused me to run towards Mai faster, passing John on the way.

Just as the force was about to throw her of the roof i jumped landing on the floor whilst i grabbed her arms stopping her from going over but the lower half of her body was hanging over the edge.

-Bou-san Pov-

I just came back from the hospital leaving Ayako there to sleep, i pulled my car into a space and got out when i heard screaming from above looking up i was shocked to see Mai hanging over the edge of the roof "MAI" i shouted before running into the building and towards the roof as fast as i could.

-Mai's Pov-

"NARU I'M SLIPPING" i shouted panicking as i felt my arms starting to slip out of his hold, i looked up at him as he said "i'm not letting you go Mai" i only nodded to him 'what will happen if i fall' was all i thought as i still felt my arms slipping through his hands.

I looked down only to see the thing holding my ankle, it looked up at me and smirked before yanking my leg earning me to completely slip out of Naru's hold "ARRRR".

"MAI" was all i herd before darkness took over.

-Naru's Pov-

"I'm not letting go Mai" i said to her while tightening my hold around her arms 'the others arn't here yet...i must of ran too fast' i thought only to see Mai look down to her ankle when suddenly she was yanked hard earning her to slip out of my hold "ARRRR" she screamed as she fell.

"MAI" i screamed as i leaned over the edge of the roof to only see Mai on the floor at the bottom of the house.

I ran from the roof and back passed the others who stopped "Naru were's Mai?" Bou-san who had joined use shouted as i passed him, i stopped before looking at them all and said "She fell of the roof, Lin call and amberlaunce John, Bou-san, Masako come with me" before waiting for an reply i ran out of the building and towards were Mai was laying on the floor.

-Bou-sans Pov-

I ran towards the roof and meet up with everyone who was running aswell when suddenly "ARRRR" we all looked at each other before running evan faster only to stopped as we saw Naru who ran passed use "Naru were's Mai" i shouted at him only to cause him to stop, he looked at use before answering "she fell of the roof, Lin call and amberlaunce, John, Bou-san, Masako come with me" and with that he ran of again.

I looked over at the others, Lin was shocked before he grabbed his phone and ran the hospital, Masako had tears in her eyes, John looked pale whilst i was really shocked but then snapped out of it before following Naru with Masako and John and soon Lin.

Once we got outside we saw Naru with Mai's head on his knees, he looked at use before saying "she's got a pulse but we need to get her to the hospital and once there i want you Masako to stay there with the girls till this case is over" 'man he's angry for som...wait does he like Mai...oh hell no' i thought as well as my brother insincs kicked in while i secretly glared at Naru himself.


End file.
